Soirée arrosée
by XV's-Andy
Summary: UA AH Bella en sportive qui se respecte fait une troisième mi-temps quelque peu arrosée. Rien d'exceptionnel... Mais qui est donc cette jolie brune aux cheveux courts qui la regarde, et pourquoi Edward est avec elle?


Soirée arrosée

Je me sentais rincée, l'entraînement avait été rude mais diablement appréciable. Le rugby pour moi c'est le moyen de m'échapper, de m'évader de ce quotidien avec Edward qui m'étouffe. Peut-être bien oui en effet que ce n'est pas un sport féminin, mais il n'y a pas de sport plus fair-play, évidemment sur le terrain les coups fusent et pourtant, la fille que vous avez secouée, retournée et défoncée pendant les deux heures de match se révèle être une de vos meilleure copine une fois les crampons ôtés. C'est vrai, les bleus ne sont pas sexy, mais ça ne l'ai pas non plus sur le corps des mecs ! En parlant de mecs, ce n'est pas mon cher Edward qui va se retrouver couvert d'équimose à cause d'un sport, d'une sortie ou d'une quelconque folie. En fait il ne vit plus, depuis qu'il a commencé médecine rien n'existe en dehors des cours et de la fac. Souvent on me dit que c'est normal en médecine c'est dur, il faut se donner corps et âme pour réussir. Je ne crois pas non, nombre de personnes que je rencontre lors de mes sorties nocturnes sont étudiantes en médecine et pourtant c'est eux qui animent ces soirées quotidiennes...

Que je résume, je m'appelle Bella Swan, je vis dans le sud de la France avec mon petit ami Edward qui ne se soucie guère de moi, du coup je passe ma vie dehors avec mes amies du rugby, on est des légendes, on écume les bars, les soirées, les boîtes les plus huppées... La parfaite vie étudiante quoi.

D'ailleurs en ce dimanche nous voilà toutes réunies pour fêter notre victoire sur une des meilleures équipes de la région, et croyez moi quand je vous dit que les troisième mi-temps des féminines n'ont rien à envier à celles des mecs. Ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'on est dans THE bar du rugby, profitant pleinement de l'open bar gracieusement offert pour notre victoire. Deux heures qu'on est là, se déhanchant, sautant, chantant au rythme des chansons les plus diverses. Deux heures qu'on met une ambiance de feu dans notre seconde maison sous l'œil amusé du patron. La quantité de verre vide ne cesse d'augmenter, et la clientèle du bar de plus en plus nombreuse, il faut dire qu'un groupe de filles qui fait la fête et se trémousse de la sorte ça attire. Edward n'a jamais pris le temps de m'accompagner dans ses soirées et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...

Sentant le manque de tabac je me tourne vers mes amies :

-Je sors fumer.

-OK, je te rejoins après. Me dit la capitaine.

-OK

J'attrape mon verre, première des trois règles de bases, ne jamais laisser son verre seul, la deuxième étant de toujours commander deux verres au cas où l'on en reverserait un et la troisième étant de jamais déroger aux deux premières règles... Je prends donc mon verre et mon paquet de clopes et je sors du bar, la musique sentant aussi bien dehors que dedans. J'attrape une cigarette que je porte à mes lèvres, je tire une grande latte et me décide à regarder s'il y a du beau monde.

Et là je l'aperçoit, me fixant sans ciller, sans aucune gène. Un sourire provocateur s'étire sur mes lèvres et mes yeux rivés dans les siens je tire une seconde latte, recrachant une volute de fumée sans la lâcher du regard. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, une légère teinte rouge s'empare de ses joues, j'adore se jeu. J'aime tester, voir si je peux plaire, jamais je n'ai trompé Edward, je lui accorde l'exclusivité la plus complète mais pendant ses soirées, quand je bois je me sens invincible et je vois si je suis encore capable de plaire. Garçon ou fille peu importe, j'ai toujours été attiré par les deux. Je la vois rompre notre échange du regard pour se concentrer sur une personne qui l'appelle et avant d'avoir le temps de voir qui est l'opportun qui nous a dérangé je sens quelqu'un qui me saute dessus. Sachant qu'il s'agit bien évidement d'une des filles de l'équipe ça me fait sourire.

-T'es un boulet quand même tu sais !

-Je t'avais dit que je te rejoignais...

-Alors t'en as fait quoi de ton soupirant ? Je ne pensais pas que tu me sortirais il avait l'air bien accroché !

-Oh... On verra bien s'il n'y a pas mieux à la fin de la soirée, me répondit-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Notre capitaine c'était Don Juan au féminin, je n'avais jamais vu personne lui résister, elle était libre et assumait chacun de ses actes et pour ça je l'admirais.

-Et toi, t'es restée seule depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Hum, oui. Mais ça me ne me dérange pas. Tu vois la jolie fille derrière moi, et bien...

-Attendant, mais c'est pas ton mec qui est avec elle? Je me retournais. C'était pas possible, qu'est ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire là, et qui était ce cette fille avec qui il parlait.

-Tu m'excuse Angela, je reviens.

Sans plus attendre je me dirigeais vers mon petit ami, écrasant ma clope au passage, mon verre toujours à la main.

-Edward ? Q'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah Bella ! Je te présente Alice, ma sœur, Alice, je te présente Bella, ma petite amie dont je t'ai parlé. Sa sœur ? Mais je croyais qu'elle faisait une école de stylisme aux États-Unis, raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Bella, enchantée, me dit elle en déposant deux bises légèrement trop appuyées pour la première fois qu'on voit quelqu'un.

-Euh... Enchantée, répondis-je quelques peu fébrile, j'avais fait de l'œil à la sœur d'Edward. J'étais foutue... C'est pas contre vous Alice...

-Toi, tu peux me dire tu étant donné qu'on va vivre dans la même ville et que tu fais partie de la famille.

-Euh, oui... Donc c'est pas contre toi Alice, je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, mais Edward je crois que tu me dois une explication, en commençant par qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors que ça fait plus d'un an que je veux te faire venir.

-Et bien mon cœur c'est simple, Alice est arrivée des States il y a quelques heures, et elle voulait faire ta rencontre sans attendre, alors je lui ai indiqué le bar où te trouver en lui disant que je la rejoignais. Par contre, maintenant que les présentations sont faites je vais rentrer, j'ai du boulot. Ça m'étonnait aussi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Edward pendant quelques heures dans mon monde c'était trop demandé. Alice, tu viens ?

-Euh non, si ça dérange pas Bella, je voudrais rester, peut être qu'on pourrait faire plus connaissance toutes les deux, enfin si tu veux bien me montrer ton monde, dit-elle en regardant vers le bar.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, je voudrais pas te choquer, les troisième mi-temps c'est pas toujours beau à voir...

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse puisque vous vous êtes bien trouvées, dit Edward, à tout à l'heure. Et il parti juste après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'Edward était parti et je devais reconnaître qu'avec Alice le courant passait super bien, nous avions passé l'heure à discuter et j'avais découvert une passionnée de sport et franchement intéressée par le rugby. Cependant c'était étrange, alors que je buvais tranquillement mon verre, Alice à coté de moi et toute l'équipe autour de nous, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête ce regard échangé avant l'arrivée d'Angela

Alice était une jolie fille, il n'y avait pas tergiverser là dessus. Elle devait mesurer 1m65, ce qui fait qu'elle est plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux bruns assez courts pour une fille étaient complètement désordonnés, mais se style lui allait à merveille. Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient assez classique, un tee-shirt moulant noir et un jean qui lui fait des fesses... Oui, décidément, Alice me troublait bien plus qu'il ne faudrait, il fallait que je prenne les devant, il fallait qu'on s'explique, ne serait ce que sur ce regard, si elle le dit à Edward je suis morte!

-Alors comment tu trouves notre antre?

-C'est sympa, la musique est variée, les gens ont l'air cool. Au début j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un PMU de base mais je dois reconnaitre que l'ambiance m'a conquise. Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire de se coller sur mon visage, "un PMU de base", c'était ce que tous le monde pensait en arrivant ici et tous le monde ressortait conquis.

-Pour moi ce bar est magique, tu peux venir n'importe quel jour tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un avec qui boire un verre, peu importe l'heure... En plus, en général, pour les célibataires c'est un lieu de rencontre formidable. Là, c'était fait, j'avais mis les pieds dans le plat, cependant loin de montrer que ma déclaration me troublait légèrement, j'affichais un sourire mi séducteur mi énigmatique

-C'est vrai que j'ai cru remarquer qu'il serait facile de rentrer en charmante compagnie... Elle avait répondu sans ciller. Parlait-elle pour moi ou des autres? Si il y a quelques instants j'étais troublée, maintenant je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Il fallait que je fasse quelques choses sinon je serais percée à jour si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, oui j'aimais le jeu de la séduction, mais pas avec la sœur d'Edward!

Je me retournais vers Angela qui dansait collé à un mec.

-Oui, tu as raison, certains en profite bien... Je le reconnais je botte en touche, mais c'est quand même plus sur...

-D'autre sont plus sage, je l'espère, parce que de ce que j'ai pu voir la fidélité n'est pas courante chez les rugbymans... Si j'avais un doute sur la question précédant, j'étais fixée. Il est évident qu'elle me testait, après je ne sais pas si elle fait ça pour voir si je suis fidèle à Edward ou si c'est pour savoir si elle à une chance. Mais dans le doute, je vais pencher pour la première hypothèse, je vois mal la sœur de mon copain me draguer le jour ne notre rencontre.

-Certains ne franchissent jamais la limite!

-Jamais, jamais? Elle avait planté ses yeux dans les miens à ces paroles. Mon dieu, ils sont vraiment magnifique! Que faire, mentir ou répondre franchement? Je réfléchis quelques secondes et opte pour la franchise, après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher (enfin presque).

-Et bien, des fois c'est pas l'envie qu'il manque, un léger flirt oui mais non jamais la limite n'a été franchie, pas un baiser, pas une caresse...

-Mon frère à de la chance...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu lui es fidèle alors que à ce que je sais, de ce que j'ai compris il ne le mérite pas toujours. Je suis désolée. Et sans un mot de plus elle sortie du bar. Il fallait que je réagisse. pourquoi avait elle eu l'air déçu, pourquoi était elle désolée? Décidément cette fille me faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça? Des flirts j'en ai connu un bon nombre, jamais je n'avais réagit comme ça.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte j'étais sortie du bar, c'est l'air frais qui me ramena à la réalité. Elle était là, à quelques mètres à fumer une cigarette discutant avec une des filles de l'équipe. Elle me regardait, d'un de ces regards si intense qu'on pourrait se liquéfier... Mais que voulait-il dire, était ce du défi, de la tristesse. Alice était vraiment un mystère à mes yeux. Presque automatiquement j'allumais ma propre cigarette inspirant une bouffée salvatrice. Que faire maintenant la rejoindre, attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas? La fuite n'était pas dans mes habitudes, j'avais botté en touche une fois déjà se soir, non. Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, je tirais une fois encore sur ma clope et me lançais. Arrivée à sa hauteur je ne savais plus quoi faire, et ce fut elle qui prit les devant.

S'excusant auprès de Jessica elle me traîna un peu plus loin. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit je lançai malgré moi presque sèchement:

-Pourquoi t'es désolée? Cette fois je pu voir clairement que c'est elle qui était gênée. Je la voyais hésiter, je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à donner. La tension était forte entre nous, je sentais l'adrénaline se répandre en moi, cette sensation étais grisante, mais pour le première fois depuis des années, depuis Edward en fait, je ne pouvais pas profiter de cette sensation. La réponse qu'allait me donner m'importait trop.

-Et bien c'est que je sais pas quoi penser. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu cette fille sortir du bar, allumer sa cigarette, aspirer la fumée en fermant les yeux, me regarder de manière séductrice, un sourire carnassié aux lèvres... Je sais pas, elle dégageait un truc incroyable. Quand j'ai vu ça je n'avais qu'une certitude c'est que se soir j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle finisse avec moi, hétéro ou non je m'en foutais, elle allait finir avec moi...

Je sentais mon cœur battre à 10000 à l'heure, alors comme ça je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être indifférente... Pour la première fois, je me dis réellement que c'était con que je sois avec Edward.

-Mais bon, quand mon frère m'a dit qui tu étais, j'ai compris que je n'avais rien à espérer, et pourtant, je suis toujours là, essayant de me persuader d'oublier l'envie que j'ai de t'embrasser... Sur ces derniers mots elle baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse je suppose. Mais que répondre à ça? Je me sentais comme sur un nuage, cependant je devais lutter, Edward... Surtout penser à Edward! Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de franchir la limite. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard des lèvres d'Alice, c'était un appel à la luxure, il en faudrait de peu pour que je cède à cette tentation... Penser à Edward, penser à Edward... Finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitation et de gros efforts je détachais mon regard de ses lèvres pourtant si invitante. Elle avait toujours la tête baissé, jouant avec son pieds. J'approchais lentement ma bouche de son oreille et plus dans un murmure qu'en parlant réellement:

-Viens, on rentre boire un verre, danser un peu, se détendre, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera... Et sans autre forme de procès de lui attrapais la main et la trainais à l'intérieur du bar, l'emmenant directement sur la piste de danse.

Nous nous déhanchions serrées l'une contre l'autre, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'existait que nous, dehors il aurait pu y avoir la 3ème guerre mondiale sans que je le sache, le temps était comme suspendu et je n'avais aucune idée de depuis combien de temps nous étions là. La seule chose dont j'avais conscience c'était la présence d'Alice, de ses mains effleurant mon corps de temps en temps, de ses yeux me dévorant presque... Je me sentais fondre, je le sentais, Alice serait celle qui arriverait à me faire renoncer à ma fidélité, j'en avais envie, non j'en crevais d'envie. Comment une simple inconnue peut elle vous faire autant d'effet? C'était enivrant comme sensation et je m'en délectais.

Au bout de je ne saurais dire combien de temps les lumières du bar s'allumèrent, et ce fut un retour brutal sur terre, comme si l'obscurité pouvais cacher et permettait de minimiser tous les pécher que j'allais commettre. Le bar fermait, bien, mais je ne comptais pas laisser partir la créatures de rêve qui se trouvait devant moi, non ce soir Edward serait cocu, se soir j'allais passer la nuit avec Alice, ce soir j'allais écouter mes bas instincts, mes désirs, ce soir...

Sortant de ma rêverie je m'aperçus qu'Alice me regardait, dans son regard j'y voyais comme de la tristesse mais aussi, de l'hésitation mais ce qui me frappa fut le désir. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, si il m'était resté des doutes sur ma décisions ils se seraient envolés dans l'instant.

-Bella! Avec les mecs ont va en boite, tu viens? Angela... Décidément c'était toujours le même circuit, le bar, la boite, toujours les même, mais bon on ne se refait pas. Je me retournais vers Alice, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, merci Angela, je crois que j'ai mieux à faire ce soir. De toute manière Edward était habitué que je découche, quand je bois, je dors chez les filles pour pas le déranger.

Je n'avais pas ciller, mes yeux étaient restés ancrés dans ceux de la belle brune lorsque j'avais prononçait ces mots. Il ne pouvais y avoir aucun doute sur ce que je voulais. Alice sourit, l'hésitation et la tristesse ayant disparu de son visage, seul le désir était présent.

-Mmmh bonne soirée alors. Dit la capitaine me posant un léger baiser sur la joue et partant vers le reste de l'équipe non sans me lancer un clin d'œil.

-Bella tu es sure? Je sentais Alice à nouveau hésiter.

-Oui je le suis! Elle sourit.

-Viens, on va chez moi...

-T'as un appart?

-Oui j'ai signé il y a quelques heures, c'est pas très loin.

Le trajet se passa à la fois de manière horriblement lente et à la fois à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son appartement donnait sur une petite rue piétonne, déserte à cette heure si, demain elle serait bondée. Ce n'était pas très grand mais quand même bien assez pour une personne voir deux. Elle me fit rapidement visiter et je ne sus jamais ou se trouver la salle de bain. A peine m'avait elle montré sa chambre, l'effet de l'alcool aidant... J'avais craqué, je m'étais emparée de ses lèvres, je me sentais presque fiévreuse. Qu'est ce que je pouvais la désirer. A croire que tout sont corps m'appelait. Alors qu'elle répondais à mon baiser avec passion, je la poussais vers le lit, nous faisant basculer. Mais main se perdaient déjà sur son corps parfait, ma langue s'amusait avec le lobe de son oreille. Je la sentais se crisper, gémir, frissonner et qu'est ce que j'aimais ça.

Mais voilà, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire après, je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'au bout avec une fille et elle du sentir mes hésitations car elle profita d'un peu de flottement pour prendre le dessus. Lentement elle enleva mon tee-shirt et m'embrassa dans le coup, laissant glisser sa langue vers ma poitrine. La sensation était divine, la passion avait laissée place à la douceur, et à la sensualité. Elle posa sa main sur l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge, me regarda, d'un signe de tête je lui donnais l'autorisation, elle pouvait faire tous se qu'elle voulait. Elle embrassa ma poitrine, ne s'occupant que de moi, de chacun de mes soupirs, chacune de mes réactions. Je l'attrapais et l'emmenais dans un baiser doux, tendre. Je lui retirais son tee-shirt, son soutien gorge, son pantalon, la laissant dans un petit boxer noir, ultra sexy!

Elle finit de me retirer mes vêtements, remontant lentement sa main le long de ma cuisse. Quand elle toucha se point si sensible je cru exploser.

Cette nuit là fut vraiment fabuleuse, je ne regrettais rien, nous n'avions pas baisé comme je m'y attendais, non, nous avions fait l'amour. Tendrement, passionnément... Et j'ai troublé au plus haut point. J'étais éveillée depuis déjà quelques minutes, je la regardait dormir alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait lui caresser le visage. Elle était encore plus belle de jour. Je l'entendis grogner.

-Mmmmh... Bonjour...

-Bonjour, lui répondit je amusé.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes?

-Non quelques minutes... T'es vraiment belle... C'était magnifique... Lentement j'approchais ma main et caressait sa joue.

-Oui... Répondit-elle le sourire au lèvres.

Lentement je m'approchais pour l'embrasser, mais mon portable sonna. C'était Edward. Je décrochais.

-Allo?

-...

-J'ai dormi chez Angela. Je savais très bien qu'elle me couvrirait.

-...

-Arrête tes conneries, j'arrive... Je raccrochais, me levais attrapant mon pantalon. Une fois habillée je me tournais enfin vers Alice, elle me suivait des yeux légèrement paniquée.

-Il... Sans lui laisser le temps de finir je l'interrompis

-Je dois y aller. Désolée. Avant de partir je déposais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et sans un mot de plus je sortais de l'appart.

EPILOGUE

Aujourd'hui ça faisait 7ans que j'étais avec Bella, 7 années merveilleuses. Bien sûr au début ça n'avait pas été facile, mais aujourd'hui nous nous aimions plus que jamais. Il y a 7 ans j'avais appris qu'Edward trompait Bella, j'arrivais à peine des USA à cette époque la. J'allais m'installer dans la même ville que lui et Bella et je voulais parler à mon frère dès que possible. Mais dès le premier soir Bella m'avait fait chavirer, j'étais sous le charme et nous avions fait l'amour. Quand au matin il l'avait appelé j'avais eu peur qu'il nous ait découvertes mais non, il avait besoin d'elle pour se faire à manger. Quel goujat! Quelques jours plus tard Bella est moi on s'était revue et on avait à nouveau craqué. Notre liaison à durée des semaines, je n'avais pas osé parler à Edward, j'aurais été hypocrite. Bella n'osait pas le quitter de peur de lui faire du mal, elle m'aimait, alors j'attendais patiemment, je me disais que si on était faites pour être ensemble alors un jour... Puis ce beau jour arriva, ils se sont disputés, il l'a quitté pour sa maitresse, elle lui a rit au nez lui disant que ça sœur est un bien meilleur coup. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donner pour voir sa tête? Voilà, et depuis se jour là c'est le bonheur absolue entre nous.

THE END


End file.
